Users having different levels of ability often create and modify user data by using database applications that have a database engine. The users create tables to store the database information, and once a table is created, it is often difficult to change or modify the definition of a table in a way that is intuitive for users and is easy to use. A schema is typically used to define a table, and schema modification options and/or dialog are often very closely dependent upon database applications. The database applications often require a high level of skill and core knowledge of database concepts in order to manipulate the database application. Thus, users who are not familiar with formal database theory, or who do not have experience in database design, often need help in determining and setting data types and other features based on their input data.
Query design tools often force the user to design the query as a preliminary step to creating the view on data (formatted report or form) that they want. This preliminary step is not intuitive for most users and creates extra work for the user. Conventional query tools use “designer” and “wizard” paradigms for creating queries. In abstract “designers” the user is separated from their data and has a diminished sense of the query result. Wizards step users through the process of creating a new query, which provides a one-shot chance at getting the query elements they want. However, wizards often provide results that are even more removed from the resulting query results than when using a designer.
Additionally, conventional database applications typically modify tables when a user is not viewing the data. Thus, a user of a previous version typically does not explicitly set the data type or size of the field or formatting options within table browse. Also, data types of the data entered are evaluated after the user closes the table. Often, a user is prohibited from making changes to the structure of a table while a database object that depends on the table, such as a form or query, is open. Thus, in order to modify the schema of the table, data objects depending on the table typically have to be closed so that no other applications are using the table. For example, when a user tries to modify a table while a dependent report is open, the user may receive a somewhat arbitrary notice to close the report and the table. This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.